Balto: Two Human Sisters and a Wolf Dog Brother
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: Two girls and a wolf dog hybrid were mistreated by the people of Nome for being different, one was a Inupiat and the other was a half German and their fate was about to be changed when a deadly illness strikes to the children. When hope was about to be gone, can a wolf dog hybrid and two girls save Nome before it's too late for the children?
1. Their Life and Backstory

A long time ago in a faraway town in Alaska, there was an Inupiat who was named Anjij and she used to live with her family and not much has changed till she reached the age of sixteen and it's tradition that the people in her tribe have to be on their own and find an orphan and adopt on into their family even though there are different people. Her father and mother said that they wished that their eldest daughter would not have to go, but it's tradition. And so Anjij sets off on a journey for a new life, she always chose the right path ahead of her and along the way, she came across a twelve year old orphan girl named Molly and she is half Welsh and half German and lost her parents when she was only ten years old and has been alone ever since. She knows that she can't survive on her on so Anjij took her in as her own sister and that is a good thing too.

Then they came face to face with a white wolf who has a gray hybrid that she named Balto and wants them to become his sisters. The two different girls became his human sisters and the three of them were taking care of by a snow goose named Boris and they lived in Nome Alaska. However though they are suffering a problem, the people living there are being mistreated because well they are a native girl, a girl who is half German and a wolf dog hybrid. More than anything else, Molly and Anjij wanted to be respected for who they are. However what they didn't know is that someday they will be respected for who they are and then Balto will be the same reason and they will be like heroines. Fate will tell if they will be respected and the girls laid down low in order to blend in with the crowd and not draw too much attention.

It all happened one day when there was a race and Balto, the girls and Boris were outside enjoying the fun. Boris though was not having fun.


	2. The Race and Balto gets mistreated

Molly looked at the sky and said to her sister, "Anjij there's a three mile marker." Anjij looked at the marker and said, "Well that is good, but you know how Balto and I don't like it when the three of us would interfere with anyone that would see us."

Molly nodded saying, "I know, but I am just telling you about the marker and I wonder who will win, but it better not be Steele, he always wins." This made Anjij disgusted and Molly followed. Then they heard a voice calling out for them, "Anjij, Molly, let's go. We have to keep up and catch up to the end of the race." The girls turned to see their wolf brother Balto calling for them with Boris next to him.

Boris then said, "No, I'm a delicate country bird and I hate going into town." The girls shook their heads and giggled. Anjij giggled and said, "Boris don't be such a scaredy goose." Molly added, "Yeah Boris don't be a lazy goose that is so scared of his own shadow." Boris then said, "I'm not a scaredy goose or a lazy goose that is so scared of his shadow." Balto then said, "Come on what's the worst thing that could happen?"

The girls had to hide in the shadows to avoid being seen by the others and they heard Boris honking and they wanted to know what is going on. They asked Balto, "Alright what's going on?" Then Balto and Boris told them what happened one at a time. Boris said that he has a bad time with the butcher who tried to make a meal out of him, but Balto got him out before he could be chopped off.

Balto then said that one day he will be in the race team and that made the girls smile. Anjij said, "If you wished to be in a race one day, then you would be able to know that Molly and I would be accepted someday." Molly smiled at her adopted sister. She hopes one day it'll happen.

The girls heard someone saying a two mile mark and the girls then looked at each other. They know it's a sign. That the racers are on the way. Balto then said, "Come on girls, we don't wanna miss this." Anjij added, "Yeah I want to see the finish of the race before it's over for the day or so." Then they saw Boris doing a spin saying to himself, "I was being sarcastic." The two girls hope that Boris can catch up with them.

They hid the dark parts of town so they won't be seen in the crowds and they heard the crowd cheering and the girls groaned when they saw Steele. They despised him because he's a dog who think he's better than any other animal. Then they saw Balto looking at a female dog and they were in awe at her.

Anjij said to her adopted sister, "I've never seen a husky dog that is red before. Oh she's very beautiful isn't she?" Molly looked at her confused and said, "Uh I don't know about it, she looks little to me." Anjij giggled and said, "No not the little girl, the dog." Molly then finally got what Anjij is talking about.

Then the two girls saw a hat fly from the winds and they got their eyes wide when it landed where the team is heading for. They knew that is definitely not good at all. They then got their mouths wide open when they saw Balto running to the hat. Then they sighed calmly after they saw their Wolf dog brother grabbed the hat.

Then just as they were about to get their wolf dog brother, they stopped. Because Balto is with the little girl and was staring at the red husky lovingly before the father shooed him away.

This made the girls upset and they heard the little girl saying to her father, "Well now you hurt his feelings, and I'm sure that Anjij and Molly would be disappointed in you if they were here." The father said, "I don't see the native girl and the half German anywhere, but maybe you're right though. Still the people hate them." Anjij and Molly caught up with Balto and Boris and started to head home.


	3. New members to their family

While the girls and wolf dog hybrid were walking home, the girls began to wonder if they will ever fit in. Molly wasn't sure about this, she just sighed.

Anjij hopes that she would be accepted into the public as an equal. Then Molly said, "That is just crazy, us be accepted to the public for who we are as an equal?" Anjij agreed. She then said, "What's the point?" Molly just shrugged. Then Anjij shouted at the sky, "Please send me and my sister a sign! A hint, anything!" Molly sighed and sat down. Same for Anjij. They don't know what to do now. Molly felt like it's hopeless. Both girls then sat down and sighed. Then all of a sudden, three stray husky puppies came from behind the snow and played with Molly's scarf. The girls took notice.

Molly had her eyes wide and Anjij giggled. Molly then said, "Hey!" The puppies barked. Anjij giggled and said, "We don't have time to play right now ok?" The puppies whimpered a bit while Molly said to them, "We're waiting for a sign." The puppies just barked and the girls were getting a little annoyed. Molly was about to grab one of the puppies, when it went to the other side and she fell on the snow and Anjij looked at them and she said, "Oh great, three dogs want to go with us." Then they gasped and looked at each other.

They had a strange feeling in them that is telling them something. They decided to take a hint. The puppies then followed them. Balto then noticed the puppies and the girls told him what happened. The pups then told them that they don't want to be adopted by anyone, but a special person.

Anjij's people has a power to talk to animals. Molly shared the power with her when their sister bond was about to grow. That explains why they can talk to Balto and Boris. They also understand what the pups were saying. They can look in their eyes. Molly wasn't sure if the world would accept them one day, but Anjij assured her that someday things will change.

They hope that one day soon, things would change for the greater good. Anjij sighed and said to Molly, "Wow, a miracle for us. Three puppies have joined our family. How cool is that?" Molly agreed saying, "I mean there is no harm done to it and they can be useful for us to earn food somehow. With help from you of course." The sisters then giggled.


	4. A run in with Steele and three more dogs

The two girls and their wolf dog hybrid brother with the goose were on their way home till they heard a voice that sounded like the little girl they saw from the race. This made their wolf dog brother gasp. The two girls ran to him, but they stopped when they saw their brother with another dog. They then hid in the shadows, but that was after the red husky dog saw them. They don't want to be seen by the girl and her family and they waited for their wolf dog brother to come back and after the husky was called by her master, the girls noticed the look on their brother's face.

As they walked on more, Anjij said, "Balto you should at least try to be yourself on this. I am trying to help you because I'm your sister who is human and Molly and I want what is best for you. The red husky dog might have the same feelings for you, but I don't know for sure." The girls and the wolf dog hybrid stopped when they heard a voice that they knew, "Didn't make the team Bingo?" This made the girls really angry and Boris tried to tell them to ignore him and Molly glared saying, "His name is Balto you backstabbing canine fiend." Balto added, "She's right. My name's Balto."

Then the two girls glared at him. Then they saw Steele and Boris muttered, "But you can call him idiot." Molly looked at him and said, "Boris this is not the time for jokes." Then Anjij saw three husky dogs and she began to feel uneasy in her stomach. The pups growled at them. The two girls held them back, they don't want them to be hurt or anything.

Then Steele made fun of Boris and that made the girls more angry than ever. Molly said, "Hey, leave him alone you big bully. What did he ever do to you? Why can't you just pick someone that is your own breed?" Steele then asked with a smirk, "Like those pups?" Molly got her eyes wide and she said, "Oops." She realized that she has made a serious mistake. Anjij glared at her while Molly giggled nervously.

Then Steele said to Balto, "Oh Balto, I got a message for your mother." The girls were not pleased. Steele and his gang mocked howl in the sky. This made Balto very angry. He then growled while Anjij made a snowball.

She made a good aim and said, "Enough already, you would not like it if someone made fun of your mother, now would you? You better stop that or so help me that you will never again see the light of summer day!" Steele nodded nervously. Then she looked at the three dogs who are shaking with fear. She then growled like a wolf and made a wolf snarl.

This made them yelp while the gray dog fainted for a short time. Then Steele said to Balto that he has to get back to his pack. He spat when he said pack and that disgusted the girls. They decided to leave before it gets worse.

Then the two girls felt some snow on their backs. They glared at the dogs as they knew that the dogs and Steele are doing this. Then Balto landed in the pile of stuff because he was hit by a rock. Molly was so angry that she wanted something to do about this, but Anjij stopped her and shook her head.

She told her, "Forget it Molly, they're not worth it." Molly looked at her and sighed with a nod. The pups whimpered as they are saying couldn't believe it. Then they all left for home.


End file.
